A Hole in the Head
A Hole in the Head is a 1959 film based upon the Broadway play of the same name. Cast Singing cast *Frank Sinatra - Tony Manetta *Carolyn Jones - Shirl *Eddie Hodges - Alvin "Ally" Manetta Non-singing cast *Edward G. Robinson - Mario Manetta *Eleanor Parker - Eloise Rogers *Thelma Ritter - Sophie Maretta *Keenan Wynn - Jerry Marks Plot Tony Manetta moved from the shabby area of Bronx to Miami, Florida with two friends searching for wealth and success. Although his one friend became prosperous over the next 20 years (his older friend owns luxury hotels and is a promoter, and his younger friend drives a local taxi), Tony manages a small hotel called "Garden Of Eden". He grew spoiled, spending money on expensive suits and a Cadillac despite always being in debt and refusing to become more responsible. He is also a widowed father of an 11-year-old son, Alvin. In debt, the rent five months in arrears, Tony is given 48 hours by his landlord, Abe Diamond, to raise $5,800 or else lose the hotel. Tony, in desperation calls his older brother, Mario, who owns and operates a clothing store and has already loaned Tony money multiple times. Tony lies and says he needs a loan because Ally is ill. Mario and wife, Sophie promptly fly from New York to Miami and discover the truth. In Mario's eyes, Tony is a "bum" who wastes money on fanciful dreams rather than honest, hard work. He agrees to stake Tony the funds but only for a sensible small business, and not hotels or casinos. Mario also sets him up with Eloise Rogers, a widow and an acquaintance of Sophie's, who is considered a more appropriate companion for Tony than his current girlfriend, Shirl. To his surprise, Tony is impressed with Eloise and Ally takes an immediate liking to her. Mario offends her with prying questions about her late husband's will and finances, causing Tony to confess why they were introduced. Eloise reveals to Tony that having lost both her husband and son, she appreciates the notion of being with someone who needs her. An old pal, Jerry Marks, now a wealthy promoter, invites Tony to a party. Pretending to be prosperous, Tony explains his scheme to buy land in Florida and open a second Disneyland there. Jerry seems interested in being his partner again. He takes Tony to a greyhound racing track, where Tony uses the $500 he earned from selling his Cadillac to match Jerry's large bet. His dog wins, but he lets it ride in the next race on a dog called Lucky Ally. The obvious desperation in Tony's voice as he roots for the dog to win indicates to Jerry that he is not a man of means. Jerry chastises him afterwards and tries to brush him off by insultingly handing him some cash. When Tony throws the cash handout back in Jerry's face, Tony is punched by one of Jerry's bodyguards. Literally a beaten man, Tony decides it would be best if Ally lived in New York with Mario and Sophie, even telling the unconvinced boy that he is unwanted. Tony goes off to the beach by himself, but Ally finds him, and soon they are joined by Eloise. Mario and Sophie decide to take a long, overdue vacation, leaving the New York store in their son, Julius' hands. Musical numbers *"All My Tomorrows" - Tony *"High Hopes" - Tony and Alvin *"Shirl's Theme" - Shirl Category:Films